


He loved Sorey.

by suremiku



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey was only a human. He was a human with a big heart, a characteristic a Shepherd should possess. Mikleo loved that. He loved Sorey, his perfection and imperfection was what made Mikleo only love him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He loved Sorey.

Watching as a friend fell into the darkness was scary. Mikleo was prepared for a lot of things, but watching Soreys descent into madness was not something he could have ever prepared himself for. Perhaps he should've caught on he first time, when Soreys finger nails were cracked and coated with dirt as he dug up a grave for a fallen person. The way Soreys eyes reflected true suffering, but not a single tear falling, that was something he should have understood.

Mikleo should've noticed Sorey at night, when they slept in the same room, beds pushed together for they could not bare to be apart even in their sleep. Sorey had insisted on the idea, and who was Mikleo to deny Sorey what he wanted? The Shepherd held onto him at night, something that the seraph was used to. But as of late, Soreys grip was hard, clutching at his hips as he felt the brunet shake. Only late at night did Sorey ever admit that he was afraid, but never through words.

Their relationship wasn't built upon words, but soundless motions that spoke louder than any human language could convey.

Sorey never cried in front of people, showing a hardened persona, yet soft exterior. Mikleo never understood him, and how he could convey different sides of himself to other people. But then at night, when Sorey held him in his arms, was when Mikleo always remembered that there was more to Sorey than what met the eye. Through all the pain and torment, Sorey still somehow remained with a positive front.

When everyone else thought it was over, Sorey was always there to remind everyone "it could be worse.". He was the teams morale, his smile a small ray of hope through the awful, suffocating taint. Mikleo himself, found his spirits lifted up by just looking at Sorey. Looking and feeling reminded him that Sorey was still there, that Sorey was still Sorey.

No amount of Hellion, no amount of death could ever take away Soreys very fundamental threads. That was something Mikleo admired, always holding Sorey on a high enough pedestal where he could still keep Sorey in eyes watch.

Sorey was only a human. He was a human with a big heart, a characteristic a Shepherd should possess. Mikleo loved that. He loved Sorey, his perfection and imperfection was what made Mikleo only love him more. He knew the other returned his sentiment, not through words but through actions. During the day, immediately looking to see how he had fared during a battle, and at night, when he pressed his head into Soreys chest.

He found himself loving those times, imagination running wild as Soreys chest rose up and down softly. His breath was a remedy far better than any other relaxing tea or scent. Mikleo watched as the moonlight caused Soreys eyelashes to cast a faint shadow over his cheeks. The way his hair seemed to stick up in multiple places. Sorey was beautiful, inside and out.

Mikleo was afraid to lose him to the taint.

Every day the brunet seemed even more susceptible, his eyes only becoming more sunken with each war torn person they come across. Mikleo was far too worried about his best friend to even worry about himself.

**Author's Note:**

> haha


End file.
